


Can't Let You Know

by ShadowBiscuit



Series: Hell on Earth [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And it just keeps getting worse for Sam, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Sam, Demon Dean, Hurt Sam, M/M, Memory Alteration, Pet Sam, Sadistic Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just wanted to relax, but the demons are always there, watching. They use him and hurt him, but this time he realizes and fights back.<br/>But no matter what he does, what he knows, it doesn't matter as long as he can't remember...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let You Know

Peace and quiet, for once. Sam was alone, since Dean went out to do some actual shopping. He rarely let Sam do it, because he knew that his pet would only just end up buying organic food, and even though Dean wasn’t eating anymore, he wanted his Sammy to eat all kinds of stuff, not just rabbit food.

So now, Sam sat in the Computer Room, that had a laptop, a computer, a television, a radio, a couch and a carpet. It was more of an electronic room, but Sam wasn’t going to argue with the names Dean gave to the rooms. He sat on the couch with the laptop on his lap and did some research, scrolling through the news, reading articles about many things, but mainly about pets. He was in the middle of an article that was explaining the dos and don’ts on how to tame your house pet, when he heard a voice he really didn’t miss.

“Hello, Moose.”

Sam quickly shut the laptop and turned around to be greeted by a very pompous looking Crowley smirking right at him.

“Crowley,” he growled, standing up and taking a step back. “What are you doing here? Are you even _allowed_ to be here?” Sam asked, doubting that Dean would have granted permission for the King of Hell to enter their ‘nest’, as Dean loved to call it.

“Allowed? Please, I do what I want, when I want, thank you very much,” Crowley scoffed, looking at Sam as if he was a complete idiot. “Come on, don’t be ridiculous. Your brother might be all hyped up and strong now that he’s a demon, but I’m still the King, and you are… well, you’re not even a hunter anymore, just a mere chewtoy. Not that impressive, if you ask me.”

Sam smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. Was Crowley really that stupid? “Crowley, I’m pretty sure that the only reason that you’re still King, that you’re still alive is because Dean just isn’t interested in being the ruler of Hell. But I guess you’re unable to see the obvious from your ego.” Sam was satisfied when he saw the anger flash on the demon’s face, even though it was gone just as quickly as it came, replaced by a piercing glare from Crowley.

“I could rip that little fiend apart with my bare hands, you ungrateful little swine!” the demon snapped, quickly closing the distance between him and Sam. “You should show me some respect, now that you’re unable to hurt me. You’re no longer the hero, the hunter Sam Winchester. You, are _nothing_. A slave, a pet,” he said, then ginned darkly, sending a chill down the man’s spine. “And I think it is indispensable for you to be taught a lesson.”

“What?”

And that was all Sam managed to say before he was slapped with so much force and demon power that he was hurled across the room, hitting the wall and landing on the floor. He looked up just in time to see Crowley’s satisfied face, then felt a sharp pain as the demon kicked him in the stomach, then grabbed him by his hair and literally punched the air out of his lungs. Sam was gasping for air, trying to escape from the stronger man’s grasp, but was instead thrown on the ground and kicked several times until he was begging Crowley to stop. Surprisingly, the beating did stop and Sam was about to sit up when he cried out in pain as the demon stabbed him. Sam let out a wheezing noise as he pulled the blade—which was buried hilt deep in his abdomen—out.

“You see? You’re powerless against me. Weak. A pathetic little human.” He chuckled, wiping a stray drop of blood from the back of his hand on his pants. Then, Crowley grabbed the bleeding man by his collar and dragged him to the couch, tossing him down on it. “Heard your brother brag about how he owned your ass in every way possible. I bet you’re a real slut in bed.” The demon licked his lips and straddled Sam, who tried his hardest to get away from the excited man. He has been drinking Dean’s demon blood, so he should have been strong enough, but Dean put some kind of limiting spell on him, so that Sam couldn’t hurt him, or in this case, Crowley. At this moment, he really wished that Dean wouldn’t have done that.

“No,” he pleaded in a weak voice, has lost too much blood to put up that big of a fight. “Crowley, don’t you dare…” Sam tried, still, to refuse the demon, but when he felt his arms being pushed above his head by an invisible force, he knew that he was pretty much screwed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be gentle.” Crowley laughed, a sound that filled Sam with dread. The demon ripped his pants off and spread his legs, then unzipped himself and Sam felt the blood drain from his face from the sigh. The demon, noticing the ex-hunter’s shocked expression, winked at him and moved closer, positioning himself between Sam’s spread legs. “Selling my soul for those extra inches was so, so worth it. You’ll see.”

Sam did his damnest to close his legs, but everything hurt and with Crowley’s iron grip on his knees, Sam found himself on the verge of crying. Being touched, used by his brother was one thing, but by this bastard? He wasn’t going to be able to take that. “Stop…” he whispered, with his eyes closed so that he wouldn’t have to see the horrific sight in front of him.

Crowley must have noticed that Sam was crying now, because he let out a laugh, sneering down at the miserable man. “What? Oh come on, I don’t need those moose tears. Rest assured, after I’m done with you, I’ll wipe your memory and heal all of your injuries. Dean will never know about our little get together.”

But those words only sent Sam into more of a frenzy, feeling himself beginning to hyperventilate from panic. “No, no!” he managed to shout and thrash under the demon, screaming and yelling Dean’s name. He wanted his brother to kick Crowley’s ass, even if that meant that he was going to get punished too in the process, for letting himself be claimed by another man. But he didn’t care, just wanted this nightmare to end, wanted the demon to pay. “Get your fucking hands off of me!” Sam bellowed, and Crowley was so taken aback by the ex-hunter’s sudden rage that his hold on Sam and the invisible power that held him down wavered. That was all Sam needed, and he kicked the distracted demon off the couch before standing up and running to the door, but before he could have even touched the door handle, he felt himself being pulled down, his knees buckling as he collapsed to the ground.

“Thought you could run from _me_?” the demon growled, clearly pissed off. He grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair and pulled him up to a kneeling position, then crouched before the wounded and terrified moose. Sam had trouble breathing, coughing up blood as his vision was starting to get blurry, feeling like he was about to pass out from blood loss, but he was a fighter. Trying his best to glare at the demon, he dug his nails into Crowley’s arm and growled at him.

“I said, get your filthy fucking hands off of me, you asshole!” he yelled with all his might. “You think I’ll let you touch me, have your way with me just because I’ve become some kind of pet? You poor son of a bitch. I hate it. I hate you, I hate Dean, I hate my own miserable life! Don’t you dare touch me, because I swear that I’ll kill you, I don’t care what it’ll take, but I will choke the life out of you, you sulfuric bastard. And you might be wondering, maybe I just don’t want _you_ to be touching me, but you’re so, so wrong. Every…” He stopped, fighting back more tears. “Every single time my brother touches me, I feel like throwing up. Every time that thing fucks me, I feel like a part of me is lost, consumed by darkness. I hate it so much, this never ending torture, everything! I wish… I just wish that he’d kill me. I want this, the pain and suffering to stop. That’s it. I can’t, I just can’t take it anymore! So if you want to kill me, go ahead, but make it so that demon can’t bring me back, because… Because my brother, the Dean Winchester who I loved, the hunter, the righteous man, the father, my family…that man is _dead_ ,” Sam whispered, and the last thing that left his lips before he blacked out was, “That demon is not my brother.”

It felt like he was passed out for hours, maybe even a day, while it has only been a minute or two. The next time he opened his eyes, Sam saw Dean kneeling next to him and healing his injuries, Crowley standing in the far corner and looking like he really didn’t want to be here. When Dean healed most of his wounds, he looked Sam over, his eyes black and judging, then stood up straight and turned to the King of Hell, who really just looked like a man who had some nasty diarrhea and was about to have an accident.

“So,” Dean said and cleared his throat, walking towards the demon. “I think I heard enough. Been watching this little show for a while, was wondering when to chime in. I think choosing the moment when you were about to snap my dear brother’s neck was a good idea. Thoughts?” He stopped right in front of Crowley, who was trying his hardest to somehow merge with the wall pressed against his back.

“Look, Squirrel. Dean. I was just joking. All of this? Just a big joke. Come on, you can’t be that mad over a single pet! Please.” Crowley smiled, holding his hands up in a surrendering way, though must have quickly realized that he was doomed because the smile disappeared from his face, immediately replaced by a look of horror. The King was afraid. “Look, let’s talk about this. I made a mistake, but don’t we all? I’m sorry!”

Dean nodded, seemed to consider it, then smiled at the other demon. “Yeah, I don’t think so,” he said, then snapped his fingers, making Crowley disappear. Sam watched it all and knew that Dean didn’t let the other demon go. Crowley must be locked in one of the cells they’ve got in the bunker, waiting for his turn.

“Well, this-” the demon motioned with his hand around the room, “-was unexpected. Don’t worry Sammy, our little devil will get what he deserves, but all in due time. For now, let’s talk.” He went back to where Sam was sitting, and the taller man was starting to feel an even stronger panic take over his body.

“Dean, wait.” Sam tried, but soon found himself zapped to their room, which consisted in a king sized bed with black, silk sheets, some lit candles and many useful decorations all around the floor, on a table, and on the walls. For example, Sam’s breath hitched as he noticed Dean picking up a syringe from the table and sitting down on the side of the bed, looking at Sam expectantly.

Sam hesitated, he really didn’t want to do this, but what other choice did he have? Taking his time, he slowly crawled over to the demon, getting off the bed and kneeling between his legs, with his hands on his lap and head lowered.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled before he felt a stabbing pain at the back of his head as Dean hit him.

“Only speak when you’re spoken to, Sam. For now, just shut your fucking mouth,” Dean growled, and Sam knew he was in deep, deep trouble. “I heard your little moment there. Saying all sorts of nasty things. How you… what was it again? Want to die, feel sick every time I touch you, hate me and so on. Tell me, Sam, were those your real feelings?” he asked, and Sam slowly looked up to see the demon glare down at him. But, there was no use in lying, so he nodded, then averted his eyes.

“I see,” Dean said, rubbing his temple as he let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Alright. I understand. But, let me make you understand something too, Sammy. In this situation that you’re in, you just don’t get a say in things. You’re unhappy? Well, too bad. I really couldn’t care less.” He chuckled, and Sam could feel a sort of pain in his chest at those words. “What I care about is that son of a bitch Crowley touching my property. Also, you say you hate being touched, fucked by me. That means that we’re going to have to make you finally _understand_ how wrong you are. How you can’t function without me, how you’re completely at my mercy and you love it.” Dean ran his hand through Sam’s hair, then grabbed it and pulled his head back, shoving the syringe into the man’s neck and injecting him with his very special aphrodisiac.

Sam knew, of course, what it was and what it’ll do to him in only a few moments. Trying to take deep breaths and calm down, he glanced into his brother’s black eyes one last time before he felt a hot wave of pleasure hit him, and he was instantly groaning, knowing that his body was going to enjoy the following events, but his mind, his soul was going to be repelled by the sickening acts.

Dean pulled him up to the bed and spread his legs, his cock already hard from the drug, which was modified by Dean, now containing some magic and demon blood, making the already strong aphrodisiac twice as effective. Sam was panting, reaching for his aching cock, but his hand was slapped away by Dean’s. The demon licked his lips hungrily as he took in the sight of his whimpering pet, then pulled a special cock ring on his twitching dick, making Sam moan in need. The cock ring had many rings attached to a chain, trapping the ex-hunter’s cock even more and successfully driving the groaning man further into madness.

“Dean!” he cried, arching his back and screaming in intense pleasure when the demon flicked the head of his leaking cock. Sam’s mind went blank, all the pain, all the sorrow just gone and he suddenly couldn’t remember why they were here or what happened that day. As Dean was messing with his brain and erasing that day’s events, he also kissed along Sam’s neck, earning small whines from the other man.

“Baby, you love this, right? Love it when I touch you like this…” Dean whispered in his brother’s ears and Sam could have sworn that the demon sounded desperate, but it was probably just his imagination. Dean grabbed the chain from the headboard and bound Sam’s wrist above his head, then discarded his own clothes before beginning to abuse his little brother’s skin with his mouth.

Sam was panting and writhing under Dean’s talented tongue, unable to think or focus on anything except the burning desire in his body and the impossible need to be touched, claimed. Crying out in desperation, he pulled on the chains but to no avail, his hands weren’t going anywhere and neither was he. “Dean, Sir, please!” Sam whined, not exactly sure what he was asking for but at this point, anything would suffice. Dean chuckled darkly, a sound that would have terrified Sam if he wasn’t so, extremely turned on, and took a hold of the ex-hunter’s ankles, lifting them up and placing them over his shoulders, then rubbed the head of his pre-come covered cock against Sammy’s entrance, making the man let out a broken moan.

“Sam,” Dean purred, his eyes momentarily flashing back to green as he looked into his pleading brother’s eyes, then leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Sam watched as the demon smiled down at him and, without knowing why, he felt his eyes well up with tears. Dean kissed those tears of betrayal away quickly, before he took a hold of Sam’s chin and turned his head so they were mere inches away from each other. “Sammy. You know that I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you, my precious baby brother, and this…all of this is for your own good. I’m protecting you here, keeping evil from reaching you. I’m doing this for you. I want you to know that, and…” He stopped, biting into his slightly confused brother’s neck, hard enough to leave a mark and make Sam hiss in pain. “And you know that you like it. You love me. You can’t exist without me. I’m your everything, the air you breathe, we are blood,” Dean growled, pulling back and, without any warning nor preparation, thrust his hard cock in Sam’s dry hole with one brutal shove.

The surprised man cried out in pain, however quickly bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood in order to keep his voice under control. The demon fucked into him harshly, roughly claiming his body for the umpteenth time. “ _Mine,_ ” Dean growled out with each thrust, digging his nails into Sam’s thighs and making the poor man bleed once again. “Mine, mine, forever mine! Understand it, Sammy.” He drove into the taller man’s body mercilessly, making him moan loudly each time Dean’s cock hit his prostate. “Say it, say that you love being owned by me!”

Sam, lost in the intense sensation of unbearable pain and pure pleasure, unconsciously repeated Dean’s words. “Sir, I love it, yes! Please, I love that you own me, love it when you touch me!” he moaned hopelessly, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. He was trying to concentrate on forming words, which seemed like a pretty hard task when a demon was ruthlessly fucking him, making him moan and whimper non-stop, and make incomprehensible sounds. “I love it, more, please Sir!” Sam whined, thrashing and pushing back into every thrust, the cock rings preventing him from coming which just drove the already desperate man crazier with lust.

Letting out a weak but satisfied laugh, Dean pulled the rings off of Sam’s cock, the younger man immediately coming with a choked off moan and coating his and his brother’s abdomen with hot come. The demon wasn’t far behind as he threw his head back and emptied his load into his brother, filling him until his come was leaking out of the man’s hole.

Pulling out of the abused man, Dean removed the chains from Sam’s wrists and got off the bed, cleaned himself, put his clothes back on and threw a towel at an exhausted Sam. “Clean yourself up and then go to the kitchen. I brought you some food, you need to eat,” he said before disappearing, most likely going to visit Crowley in his cell and deliver his inevitable punishment. Sam didn’t know that, though, not anymore.

Didn’t remember Crowley ever being here.

Sam lay on the bed, feeling sore and spent, bleeding again. He was aching all over and when he sat up he had to quickly lie back down, since the pain in his ass was excruciating. He waited a bit, then began cleaning himself, all the while thinking what the hell just happened. It felt weird, he couldn’t really feel anything, emotionally. Sam thought that he should be sad, maybe angry, but he just felt…empty. It was an odd feeling, unfamiliar sensation, accompanied by a sort of incorrect feeling. As if someone invaded his body, and not in the sexy way. Like when that angel possessed him. Frowning, Sam began to feel a bit alarmed. “What the hell?” he asked from no one, then stood up, put on his pants and wobbled out of the room, the drug still making him weak.

He walked to the kitchen, as Dean told him to, but stopped in his tracks as he saw the door which led to the Computer Room. He felt that unnatural emptiness again, now seriously starting to panic. What was going on? Why was he feeling like there was something missing, something he should know? He could remember everything, how he did some research on his laptop, then Dean came back and took him to their room but…something seemed awfully off.

Then, when Sam glanced at the clock on the wall, he felt his blood run cold.

It was five in the afternoon, and he clearly remembered that the last time he checked the time on the laptop, it said two in the afternoon. He and Dean might have had sex for a long time, but not for three hours. Did he black out? Fall asleep while researching? No way, he didn’t remember sleeping. He couldn’t remember…

And that’s when it all clicked, when everything fell into place. He _couldn’t remember_.

Shocked, Sam burst into the Computer Room, but couldn’t find anything. Everything was normal, neat and clean, but Sam had this strange feeling that something happened. He felt like he was going crazy, began searching through the whole room for some clues and when he found none, he just sat down on the couch and stared ahead, trying to understand how this could have happened. It was when he finally realized what could have done that, that he heard Dean clear his throat behind him.

“Sammy, I told you to get something to eat. What are you doing here?” he asked, and Sam was unable to stop the sound that escaped his lips when he saw the look on Dean’s face. “So, what are you doing here?”

“Dean,” Sam began, then stopped himself. He wanted answers, and damn it, he was going to get them. “Dean, be honest with me. Did you do something to my brain? Did you—”

“Erase part of your memories? Yes.” Dean finished Sam’s question, then let out an irritated sigh. “And now, I’m going to have to do it again. I guess I’m still not good enough at this but, don’t worry, this time I’ll do a better job. You won’t feel like anything’s out of place after I’m done,” he said, and Sam’s eyes immediately went wide in fear. “No.” Sam backed away, his eyes never leaving the demon who was quickly closing the space between them. “Dean, what happened? Why won’t you let me remember?” he asked, but instead of an answer, Dean just smirked at him and said, “Oh, you don’t want to know. Believe me.”

Then everything went black.

*

Dean placed Sam’s body on his bed, and then went to work. This time making sure that all doubts of memory alternation were gone, he erased that day’s events, only keeping the part when Sam played on his laptop. He made his pet believe that he was on the laptop the whole day, then went to sleep after getting a bit tired. Next, he healed all of his injuries, and made the soreness disappear. Even though he wasn’t fond of the fact that he had to erase the memory of them having sex, Dean knew that he couldn’t allow another mistake.

But even with Sam’s memory of that day gone, Dean still remembered, and he knew that he could never erase those feelings deep inside his brother. Those harsh words were etched into the demon’s brain, and he knew they were true, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

His Sammy, his everything, hated him. And honestly, he had every right to feel that way. Dean knew that, but the demon part of him felt rage, because how could that wretched pet hate his owner? He was supposed to love Dean.

Dean was Sammy’s dear, loving big brother, after all.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Might be the last one in this series. I'm not 100% sure yet, but it's pretty probable.  
> Though if there are any scenarios you guys wanna read, then all you need is ask! :)


End file.
